twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Quinn Swan
Quinn Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan and the twin brother of Alex Swan. He is the son of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. He is the uncle of Renesmee Cullen. He is the member of the Uley Pack and the imprint of Nikki Stanley. Knowing that vampire academy was a good movie but at first I thought no actress can stand they own to taylor lautner's Jacob but then I looked and wonder if lyndsy fonseca or zoey deutch who do you think because I want lyndsy to play videl chris zylka play godric Godric is imorrtal wolf and his wife is a demi god herself Cesar Calvin Lahote is best of both worlds Jacob's friend are Scott and aria stiles and hanna caleb and bonnie aillson and stefan derek and spencer Isaac and elena tamal julien alima roosus noel Alissa kaiser eris sydney sage play a role in the fanon and I see Clara holt play the role Henry cavil play roosus who imprinted on the girl you know tamal play by Jeremy Irving julien play by Odessa rush tamal is Mate i'm sorry to any contributer to the tamal page and the julien page I was just in a trying to tell you all don't be afraid to mix thing up so to kyran eills you don't have to make the roman covan like the cullan I want to show you can Loana bisexual and Stefania bisexual or both and Laura Clark i only want someone to be like Jacob Black and Elizabeth Clearwater so tamal and julien was by acdent that tamal can be son of loana and way before he met Leah and alexdra Biographical information Early life Quinn Swan was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer on December 25, 1990 and he is the younger sister of Bella Swan and the twin brother of Alex Swan. Quinn and his twin sister Alex moves in with their father Charlie and they older sister Bella. When his sister Bella fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen he became aggressive towards Edward and his family but he is very friendly towards the Quileute pack and Paul Lahote for imprinting on Alex. He prefers Paul than Edward as long he does not have another vampire coming from the Cullen's. Twilight Quinn came to live with his siblings to live at Charlie's house. He is a bit nervous about moving so somewhere else but he was thankful that his older sister and twin sister were coming to live with him, he was upset by living his mother and miss his friends that he made back at Sierra Academy. He was greeted by his father Charlie who was whetting for him, Bella and Alex, the were informed that Charlie had but them in a new school as they got back to Charlie's house, they were greeted by Jacob, his father Billy, his mother Sarah and Deshaun O`Neill Jacob's cousin. in the morning he was able to make new friends along with his sister's he got bullied by Nikki Stanley a girl in his class, he made friends with Kelsey Jankauskas, Laurent, Faolan, Annika Gil and Jaime Cullen, when he came home he was happy to see his childhood friend Paul Lahote who later became his best friend. At dinner time, he and his twin sister were with their sister Bella and her friends, he then noticed the dinning hall going quite he then was told by Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber that they were the Cullen family and they keep to them safe. At the beach, he saw Nikki bully some other kids as she was with her friends who bulled him as well he went over to the kid and told her and her friends to stop but they did not listen to and they where stopped by Blake Stanley and they did leave the boy alone. He then found out that his older sister is dating Edward Cullen and his twin sister was dating Embry, he then found out about Edward being a vampire and was not happy. 'New Moon' In New Moon, Quinn give Bella a vampire book for her 18th birthday and was invited to her party which was held at the Cullen's place and stopped Jasper from killing Bella after she got a paper cut, he was later taken ill but he thought it was just a bug he was getting really upset and angry at one point at school Nikki Stanley through her chewing gum at Quinn and got s angry that he ran out of school and never came back, he was found by Sam, Jared, Jaime and Paul, Sam was a bit shocked at Quinn and told him about the legends and myths but never understand about his family line. He then understand that he is a Shape-shifter just like Paul but he did not know how to tell his family but Billy told him that he would have a word with Charlie, he then was asked to be in the pack he did accepted and became a pack member, he was not aloud to tell anyone else about what happened or the legends. He did go to school but kept away from everybody he along with Jamie kept to them self's no till he saw nikki in his art class siting next to him he they then both looked into each other's eyes. He then realized he had imprinted on her but he did not no how to tell her. He is then going to Jacob's house along with his brothers and is joined by a new member of the pack Embry Call on the way they are away from his house as bella and alex are they. He is then going back to Jacob's only to be stopped by Bella and Alex just following her, Bella is shocked at Quinn seeing he had a tattoo as well and he then sees her slap Paul's cheek and watch him lose his angry again he then phased into his wolf along with Jacob to calm Paul down, he is then back to Sam's and Sophie's place he is greeted by Nikki and his twin sister Alex. He and the others are not happy when Bella brought Edward and his family back. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse Quinn is watching his older sister Bella along with Alex and his father Charlie and Nikki Stanley, he then went on patrol along with Paul and Jagger who is the new member and was there at the bonfire he was the one who noticed Paul and Alex coming back from the beach laughing he then was sat and listen to billy talking about the tribe and the cold ones and was told that Thomas Uley has a older brother named August Uley and said he was the black sheep of the tribe. He then was at the practice fight with the Cullen's to help them serve the new born army which was created by Victoria he was then along with the pack to be told by Edward that Paul Lahote had imprinted on Alex and then saw Rosalie slap her check which coursed her to phase into her wolf form he along with Sam and Paul both helped her. They are then chasing Victoria he is the most powerful of the shape-shifter because of his strong jaws, he is then helping to fight of Arnold O`Neill from attacking Alex and Quil. He is then out side with the others out side Jacob's house while he is being seen be Carlisle. ''Breaking Dawn'' He and Alex are not at they sister's wedding as they are on patrol with Jared, Paul, Ryland and Aydan. He is then at the beach with his brothers and sister with they imprints Sam with Sophie, Jared with Kim, Paul with his twin sister Alex who had imprinted on him before breaking dawn, Nash with Desiree, Quil with Claire, He with Nikki, Rahul with Annabelle, Ryland with Millie, Calvin with Rachel, Sabian with Krystal and Aydan with Souban. He is then with Alex on the hills after he heard Jacob howl letting everyone now that bella was pregnant with Edwards baby and he then watch Jacob refuse to Sam's Oder and was sent with Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Tudor Evans who were sent to bring Jacob, Seth and Leah back to the Uley Pack. He is then outside whetting for Sam's orders to attack them, they are then near the Cullen's and ran up to them he is then attacking Brandyn and Gabriela but is hit by Edward and he is then about to attack him when. Jacob stops the fight and informs him of his imprinting on Renesmee using his limited telepathy. Since their tribe's most important law is to never harm another wolf's imprint, Quinn is then to retreat with his pack. He along with the pack at the battle field with the black pack and the Cold ones, in Alice's vision he is attacking Bjorn and he is then attacked by Christian, Octavian and Aubrey he is then killed by Jane, In the end however, the battle doesn't happen. After the situation was cleared. Physical appearance Quinn is described at least 5.8 feet tall and abit muscular with Brown eyes and light brown hair. he is sixteen years old his birthday is the 25th of December along with his twin sister Alex. Wolf form Jacob describes Quinn's wolf form is tan and white. Personality Quinn is described as nervous and a bit quite sometimes but is childish he can have very hard-tempered (which sets off his transformation frequently similar to Paul), he becomes more angry towards anyone who make fun of him, hurt him or bully him, he was bulled a lot because Nikki but he then imprinted oh her in class, he then fell in love with her not because she bulled him but it help him to calm down easy. Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Males Category:Uley Line Category:Uley pack Category:Swan Family Category:Black line Category:Forge line